Super Survivor Brothers Melee
by MissingNo
Summary: The cast of Super Smash Brothers Melee playing a Pokémon style survivor! Who will be the sole survivor?
1. The encounter

Note to readers: This is an absurd fanfic about Super Smash Brothers Melee. Nothing in this fanfic is serious! For example, how can Master Hand talk? This first chapter is about the encounter of the 12 original Super Smash Brothers characters with the new Melee characters. This is followed by a Survivor competition! Meet the absurdity... 

The 12 Super Smash Brothers original characters: Link, Samus, Ness, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, DK, Jigglypuff, Luigi and Fox, are in a metting.

"I'm tired to battle the same 11 persons! I want more arenas and more challengers!", said the little boy genius, Ness.

"I want to battle in Pokemon Stadium!", added an English-speaking Pikachu.

"I wanna battle Bowser!", exclaimed Mario.

"I wanna battle Ganondorf!", Link added.

"I have an idea! Let's ask Master Hand to help us get other challengers and arenas!", suggested Samus, the bounty-hunter.

"I'll be the one who asks Master Hand.", said Kirby.

He went to Master Hand's "office". The little pink creature explained everything to the hand who responded: "I know what to do! Please get all the others. I'll tell you a way to get new challengers!"

"Cool! Thanks, Master!"

He reunited all the 11 other caracters. They sat in front of Master Hand, listening carefully.

"I have 12 challengers for you. If you beat all 12, I'll give you arenas!"

"COOOOOOL! THANKS MASTER HAND!", the 12 caracters replied.

"The first challenger is… I mean are…... ICE CLIMBERS! Who will battle them?"

Two little inuits appeared.

"ME! ME! ME! MEEEEEEEEEEE!", Ness shouted.

All the other remained silent. Pikachu looked at Ness weirdly.

"I think it'll be you, Ness!", Master Hand declared.

"I'm ready!", Ness yelled.

"We are too!", the Ice Climber female responded.

"She's right!", the Ice Climber male added.

The battle started!

"PK-fire! PK-thunder! Oh, a hammer!", said Ness.

The Ice climbers fainted! GAME!

"Well done, Ness! These very easy COMs, anyway…", Master Hand said. "The next challenger is Peach!"

The beautiful princess appeared.

"Who will battle her?"

"I'll do it!", said Samus.

"All right, let's start the battle!"

"Hello, dolly!"

Peach slapped her but Samus wasn't scared at all. She defended herself very well and shot many missiles at the princess.

"Poor dolly!"

She made Peach faint! GAME!

"The next challenger is… ZELDA!", announced Master Hand. "Who will battle her?"

A beautiful girl appeared with elf-like ears appeared.

"I'll do… and, yes, I'll be nice to her, Link, in case you asked.", Kirby responded.

Link's face turned red, he really was shy.

"GO!"

"Hey-ya, hey!"

"That sword really hurts!", cried Zelda.

"Dodge that!"

The little pink ball was doing really well, just like the others. Since…

"AHHHH!"

"Oh! You hit a Bob-omb!" , Zelda exclaimed.

..but Kirby didn't faint! It was still in the game. It changed itself into a rock and hit Zelda! It made her faint! GAME!

"Verrrrrrrrrrry good, now meet… BOWSER!"

The Koopa King appeared.

"Cool!", Mario exclaimed. "I wanna battle Bowser!"

"Isn't it my friend Mario?", Bowser replied. "Nice to see you, because you will perish soon, MWOUHAHA!"

"I'm afraid…", the plumber said, ironicly.

"GOOOOOOO!", Master Hand shouted.

"I'll ground-pound ya!", Bowser threated.

"Catch me if you can!", Mario sang. "Come and try to catch me! Catch me if you can!"

Bowser couldn't ear Mario sing anymore, so he killed himself, making the GAME set!

"Well done, now the next challenger is…...Dr. Mario!"

Mario, in a doctor suit, appeared.

"Huh, it's me!", Mario realised.

"Yes, this is the most original of the characters… Who'll battle him?"

"I will.", Luigi decided.

"GO!"

Luigi and Dr.Mario took a homerun bat each.

"WOUA!", Luigi shouted.

"How does that work?", the doctor wondered.

"Like that!"

Dr. Mario fainted! GAME!

"Bravo, Luigi! The next challenger's, huh, let me think, I don't remember… Who is it?"

"CUT IT OFF!", the 12 caracters yelled.

"Sigh… I can't do any joke with you, guys. OK, I'll tell you… It's Pichu! Are you happy, now?"

A cute mouse-like Pokemon appeared.

"My buddy!", Pikachu exclaimed.

"Hi, pal!", Pichu responded.

"I bet that you'll battle him, Pikachu.", said Captain Falcon.

"No, I don't want to hurt my friend!"

"Ok, then I'll battle him."

"PICHUUUUUU!"

"Falco punch!"

Pichu fainted easily! GAME!

"Ok, the next challenger is…..."

"Oh, not again…", Kirby complained.

"is…..."

"Aww…"

"FALCO!"

A blue bird appeared.

"Falco! I'll be fighting you!", Fox exclaimed.

"All right!"

"Oh-ya!"

Fox and Falco both used their guns to battle. Until a Warp Star appeared… Fox took it and… Falco fainted. MISSION COMPLETE!

"Wasn't it supposed to be written game?", Master Hand asked.

"Hey, I'm the author, here!", I, MissingNo, wrote.

"OK, boss. Anyway, the next challenger is Marth."

A Japanese guy appeared.

"Huh, who's that?", Ness wondered.

"The guy in Fire Emblem!"

"Fire what?"

"Fire emblem! Don't you know that game? Oh, yeah, it's in Japan only, I forgot… Well, who'll fight the stranger, I mean Marth?"

"I will!", said Yoshi. "Al-oom! I'll eat ya!"

Marth was emprisonned into an egg. He couldn't move! Then, he got out, Yoshi ground pounded him! GAME!

"Good, Yoshi. Now, it's time to fight…...…..."

"Stop that!", Kirby screamed.

"Roy!"

A (beautiful) guy appeared.

"I'll battle him.", said Donkey Kong. "Let's do it!"

"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was!", Ash sang.

"Ash! Get out of my fic!", I, MissingNo, said.

"Ok, ok…"

"LET'S DO IT, FOR REAL!", screamed Master Hand.

"I…YA!", Roy yelled.

DK wasn't scared of him. He punched the brown-hair man, making the GAME set. Phew, those guys are really good… But still, we must not forget they are fighting very easy COMs.

"OK, now, the challenger is………………………………………………………………", Master Hand started.

"Not again!", said Kirby.

"Young Link!"

A little boy appeared.

"Huh? It's me!", remarked Link.

"Well, yes, but YOUNG! That's a very complex system. (Copyright: Jean Rocco, a wonderful English teacher)."

"I don't wanna fight myself!"

"So, I can fight him.", suggested Jigglypuff.

Young Link accepted.

"Listen to my lullaby!"

"Lalala, I don't ear you!", Young Link sang.

"Ok, then I'll sleep… zzzzzzzz"

"Why is she sleeping?"

Then, she woke up and believe me, YOUNG LIKE FAINTED! GAME!

"I don't know how this happened, but Jigglypuff won! The next challenger is Ganondorf!"

A strange man appeared.

"I'll fight him!", Link decided.

"Try! You'll never beat me!"

"We'll see about that!"

Link dropped a bomb. It explosed and Ganondorf received a bit of damage. Then, Link used a Giant Mushroom and gave Ganondorf many hits with his sword. Ganondorf finally fainted! GAME!

"Link won! NOW THE LAST CHALLENGER IS MEWTWO!"

A purple pokemon appeared.

"I'll do it.", said Pikachu.

"Sure! You're the only one left.", Samus told him very "nicely".

"It's my destiny to crush all who oppose me.", Mewtwo emitted.

The yellow pokemon wasn't afraid of Mewtwo. It used pokeballs. Suicune, Entei and Raikou got out! With their attacks, Mewtwo was beaten! GAME!

"Well done, you beat all the characters! Now, you have new arenas!"

"COOOOOOL!", the 12 characters said simultaneously.

"Ahem, that's not true, you have another challenge ahead.", I said.

"WHAT!", everybody exclaimed.

"Yes, it's…..."

"Oh, no, not again!", yelled Kirby.

"It's…...…...…...

…...…...…...

…...…...MR. GAME & WATCH!"

A strange gameboy character appeared.

"That was unexpected… Well, who'll fight him?", Master Hand asked.

"I will!"

"Huh?", said Link, looking weirdly at the person who just appeared.

"I'm on your side. If I beat Mr.Game & Watch, we'll be having all caracters and new arenas."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Sheik."

"Milk Sheik? "

"OK, then, that Sheik will fight that Mr.Game & Watch." decided Master Hand.

Sheik made the first move. "He" took a pokeball and MissingNo got out!

"There's no MissingNo is Super Smash Brothers!", Master Hand exclaimed.

"I'M THE BOSS!", I replied.

MISSINGNO MADE MR.GAME AND WATCH FAINT! GAME! Now, you know how the Super Smash brothers melee caracters encountered!


	2. Episode 1

"Hi, welcome to the premiere of Super Smash Survivor!", Master Hand greeted.

"Two tribes will have to survive in desert islands, with no food, no shower, NOTHING! They will all smell, MWOUHAHA! The contestants are all the SSBM caracters. The two tribes are Kanto and Johto! I'll pick the members for each tribe. First member of the Kanto tribe is Mario!"

"Wou-ou-ou."

"Second member for the Kanto tribe is Kirby!"

"Hey-ya-hey!"

"Third member for the Kanto tribe is Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"The others members are Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Zelda, Dr.Mario, Jigglypuff, Link, Young Link Pichu. The first member for the Johto

tribe is Samus!"

"All right!"

"The others members are Roy, DonkeyKong, Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Marth, Fox, Captain Falcon, Falco, Ness and the Ice Climbers."

"What about me?", Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Well, I didn't think about that…"

"I did!", MissingNo exclaimed. "You, Master Hand, go in Johto tribe and Mr.Game, in Kanto."

"But I'm the host…"

"NOW, I AM THE HOST! OK? REMEMBER…"

"You're the boss, I know, you're the author."

"Thank you… and let survivor… begin!"

-In Kanto island-

"Cool, I'm happy to compete against Samus and Bowser!", Mario exclaimed.

"It's like we were the "heroes" vs the "mean" people, what Master Hand did wasn't very subtile.", Kirby commented.

"I don't think that the Ice Climbers are mean!", Pikachu remarked.

"Talking about the Ice Climbers, because of them the Johto tribe has one extra member, it's not fair!", Luigi argued.

"It's because they share the same brain! They absolutely need to be together!", Dr. Mario explained.

"I don't think so…"

"Anyway, we don't have toworry, WE WILL WIN!"

-Reward Challenge-

"In today's Reward Challenge, you'll a have to do a race. Your captain will have a stick and will have to pass it to the next

member until all 13 members have run with it the stick. The first tribe to finish the race wins the reward. Today's reward is 13

Maximum Tomatoes, in case you get hungry. Do you need me to explain further?"

"NO!", everybody shouted.

"OK! Survivors ready? GO! Mario and Samus start with the stick. Mario quickly passes it to Pikachu who passes to Pichu. Samus

just passed it to Bowser. Everything goes fine for Kanto tribe, the 12th member has the stick while Bowser is still running to pass

it to the third Johto member. The Kanto stick is now in Luigi's hands, he's the last member of the Kanto tribe and KANTO WINS THE REWARD! Here's your price."

MissingNo handed the maximum tomatoes to the Kanto tried. They looked delicious.

-Immunity Challenge-

"This year, all the Immunity challenges will be quizzes: today's quiz is about gym leaders. I'll ask 13 question and the one

to answer it right and quicker gives a point to his team. The team with the most points wins immunity! The loosing team will be forced to go at the tribal council, you'll see was it is. Survivor's ready? GO! Mario vs Samus! Name me 4 Kanto gym leaders."

"Erika, Surge, Misty and Sabrina.", Mario answered.

"Well done, 1 point for Kanto. Kirby vs Marth! Which gym leader is known as The incredibly pretty girl?"

"Clair!", Kirby guessed.

"No, Clair is pretty, but she's the blessed user of Dragon pokemon."

"Whitney!", Marth responded.

"Good, 1 point for each tribe. Peach vs Bowser. Who is the leader who uses flying pokemon?"

"Falkner!", Bowser exclaimed.

"Well done! 2 points for Johto, 1 point for Kanto. Link vs Ganondorf! Which gym leader uses an Alakazam…"

"Sabrina!", Link answered.

"No, let me finish my question. Which gym leader uses an Alakazam and a Marowak?"

"Luana!", Ganondorf answered.

"That was clever, 3 points for Johto, 1 for Kanto. Young Link vs Roy! Who is the rock-pokemon user?"

"Brock!", Roy replied.

"Good, 4 points Johto, 1 Kanto. Luigi vs Fox! Who is the saffron gym leader?"

"Sabrina!", Luigi shouted.

"4 Johto, 2 Kanto. Dr.Mario vs Falco! Who is the ecruteak gym leader?"

"It's Morty, of course.", Falco said proudly.

"That's right! 5 Johto, 2 Kanto. Mr.Game vs Master Hand! Name me a gym leader for each country, Hoenn excluded…"

"Clair in Johto and Gary in Kanto.", Master Hand responded.

"Incomplete.", corrected MissingNo.

"Clair in Johto, Gary in Kanto and… Cissy in Orange Islands!", Mr.Game added.

"Good, 5 Johto, 3 Kanto. Captain Falcon vs Jigglypuff!

Which gym leader has the higher-level pokemon?"

"Gary!", the balloon pokemon shouted.

"Well done, 5 Johto, 4 Kanto. Yoshi vs DK! Name me 3 of Gary's non-ground pokemon?"

"Umbreon, Arcanine and Gyarados.", Yoshi answered.

"Yes, now it's 5 for each team. Zelda vs Ness! Who am I…"

"MissingNo!", Ness finished.

"I didn't finish my question."

"You said "Who am I" and you're MissingNo!", Ness argued.

"He's right!", persisted Bowser and the other members of the Johto tribe.

"OK, OK, 6 Johto, 5 Kanto. Pichu vs Ice Climbers! Who I am? AND DON'T ANSWER MISSINGNO THIS TIME. I'm the youngest of all gym leaders."

"Bugsy!", Pichu exclaimed.

"That's right, 6 to 6. Pikachu vs Mewtwo! How many gym leaders are there in all? (Not counting Houen ones!)"

"20!", said Pikachu.

"That's right! Kanto wins again! Johto tribe will have to vote someone out tonight, at the tribal council!"

-In Johto Island-

"Pssssst!", whispered Bowser. "Ganondorf, Mewtwo, DK, we have to vote the ice climbers out!"

"Why?", Donkey Kong asked the Koopa King.

"They're too weak and not mean enough!"

"You're right!", Mewtwo emitted.

"We'll vote them out!", Ganondorf decided.

-Tribal council-

"Hi everydoby, because you lost the immunity challenge, you'll have to vote somebody out of the game.", MissingNo started. "Your vote is secret. You vote for the person you want out of this game. Bowser, you're up!"

Minutes later…

"Now that the vote is done, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to quit the game. I'll read the votes… First vote, Ice Climbers. Second vote, Ice Climbers. Third vote, Bowser."

"Hey, I'll kill the one who voted for me!", the Koopa King roared.

"Fourth vote, Bowser."

"ROOOOOOOAR!"

"2 votes Bowser, 2 votes Ice Climbers. Fifth vote, Ness. Sixth vote, Ice Climbers. Seventh vote, Ice Climbers. Height vote,

Ness. 2 votes Ness, 2 votes Bowser, 4 votes Ice Climbers. Nineth vote, Fox. Tenth vote, Ice Climbers. Eleventh vote, Ness. Twelveth vote, Falco. 3 votes Ness, 1 vote Fox, 1 vote Falco, 2 votes Bowser, 5 votes Ice Climbers. Thirteenth vote, Ice Climbers… First person, I mean people, voted out of the Johto tribe, Ice Climbers."

"Oh, no, that's unfair!", the Ice Climber female complained.

"She's right!", the male added.

"Ice Climbers, the tribe has spoken."

The ice climbers left. Who will be next? See in the next episode of… SUPER SMASH SURVIVOR MELEE!


	3. Episode 2

-Reward Challenge-

"Today's challenge is a bit more complex than the other one.", explained MissingNo. "The Johto team has to guard a Chaos Emerald. The Kanto team has to take it from them. When a Johto member touches a Kanto member before he goes into his "house", the Kanto member is eliminated. The Johto member can't eliminate a Kanto member when he in his "house". The Kanto team can win by stealing the Emerald and taking it into their "house". The Johto team can win by eliminating all the Kanto members. Today's price is a whole lot of pillows and blankets to make you sleep better in your desert island. Do I need to explain further?"

"No!", the contestants shouted.

"Kanto, you have one extra member, because the Ice Climbers have been voted out. Who are you retiring?"

"Me!", said Pikachu, before retiring.

"Ok, then, SURVIVORS READY? GO! Peach tries to go steal the emerald, but gets elinated by Captain Falcon, then Mario gets

eliminated by Captain Falcon, then Yoshi, then Link, then… I can't see! Falcon's too fast! He eliminated everybody, except… Pichu! Then Pichu gets the Emerald and… looses. Thanks to Captain Falcon, Johto wins the Reward!"

"ALL RIGHT!", shouted the Johto tribe members.

"Mwouhahaha!", Bowser roared.

-Immunity Challenge-

"Today's quiz is about… pokemon the first movie!", MissingNo announced.

"Yeah!", Mewtwo exclaimed. "I'll get my question right!"

"Kanto, who's not playing this time?"

"I am.", Pichu decided.

"Ok, then, first question, Mario vs Samus! Which pokemon is Mewtwo's clone?"

"Mew, DUH!", Samus said.

"That's right! 1 point for Johto! Next question, Kirby vs Marth! What song is playing at the very start of the movie?"

"Pokemon theme.", Kirby guessed.

"No."

"Vacation!", Marth exclaimed.

"That's right! 2 points for Johto. Now, Peach vs Bowser! Who sings the song "We're a miracle"?"

"Britney Spears?", Peach risked.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Christa Aguillera?"

"Her name is Christina Aguillera!"

"I know so few about plastic surgery thingies anyway…"

"Still 2 points for Johto. The next question, Link vs Ganondorf! Which pokemon is flying to give letters to trainers asking him if they want to battle the greatest pokemon trainer in the world?"

"A Dragonite!", Ganondorf responded.

"Got it right! 3 points for Johto! Now, Young Link vs Roy! How many trainers have succeded to go to New Island, even though there was a strom?"

"4!"

"No. Any idea, Young Link?"

"I'll say 3."

"Wrong again! They are 6! You must count Misty and Brock!"

"Oops…", said Roy.

"Still 4 for Johto. Now, Luigi vs Fox! (To herself: This one's easy!) Is there any pokemon from the gold and silver series in

this movie?"

"Sure, they are Togepi, Marill, Snubull…"

"Ok, ok! I asked you if they were in the movie, NOT TO NAME THEM! Anyway, it's 5 points for Johto. Try to get more a point, Kanto! Dr.Mario vs Falco! What is the title of the sequel for Mewtwo strikes back?"

"So, lets think about it, Mewtwo's gone at the end and then Mewtwo returns…", Dr.Mario deduced.

"Good! Mewtwo returns!"

"Huh? What did I say?"

"1 Kanto (finally…), 5 Johto. Mr.Game & Watch vs Master Hand! What legendary pokemon did Ash saw at the very end of

the movie?"

"It's Mew!", Master Hand answered.

"Right! Captain vs Jiggly! Seeing Mew makes Ash remember an event. What is this event?"

"When he saw an unknown pokemon at the beginning of his journey.", replied Jigglypuff.

"Yes, that's the answer! Yoshi vs DK! Who cloned the cloned pokemon?"

"Mewtwo!", Yoshi exclaimed.

"Right! 2 Kanto, 5 Johto. Now Zelda vs Ness! What is Mewtwo's number?"

"150!", Ness responded.

"Of course! Pikachu vs Mewtwo! What is particular with the music of Mewtwo Returns…"

"It's the same music as Mewtwo strikes back!", Mewtwo finished.

"Very good, Mewtwo! 2 Kanto, 6 Johto! Johto wins the immunity! Kanto will have to go to the tribal council."

-In Kanto Island-

"As an alliance, we have to vote the same person out for the good of the tribe.", Mario told Luigi, Yoshi, Peach and Dr.Mario.

"I say we vote Young Link out, he doesn't look strong…", Luigi suggested.

"Indeed.", Peach agreed.

"Ok, everybody, lets vote for Young Link!", Mario decided.

"The 5 Mario people are having an alliance, so we must ally too. ", Pikachu told Pichu and Jigglypuff. "Let's vote for one of them!"

"Mario, for example.", Pichu suggested.

"Good idea, he's the strongest!", Jigglypuff agreed.

"Ok, everydoby, lets vote for Mario!", Pikachu decided.

"The pokemon are having an alliance, so we must ally too.", Link told Zelda and Young Link. "Let's we vote for one of them!"

"Like Pikachu!", Young Link suggested.

"Yes, he's the most powerful!", Zelda agreed.

"Ok, everybody, lets vote for Pikachu!", Link decided.

-Tribal council-

"Hi.", MissingNo greeted. "Kanto tribe, because you lost, you have to vote someone out. Your vote is secret. Kirby, you're up!"

Minutes later…

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave. I'll read the votes. First vote,

Pikachu. Second vote, Mario. Third vote, Mario. Fourth vote, Young Link. 2 votes Pikachu, 1 vote Mario, 1 vote Young Link. Fifth vote, Mario. Sixth vote, Young Link. Seventh vote, Young Link. Height vote, Peach. 3 votes Young Link, 2 votes Pikachu, 2 votes Mario, 1 vote Peach. Nineth vote, Zelda. Tenth vote, Mario. Eleventh vote, Young Link. Twelveth vote, Pikachu. 4 votes Young Link, 3 votes Mario, 3 votes Pikachu, Peach and Zelda have one vote each. Thirteenth vote, Young Link. First person voted out of the Kanto Tribe, Young Link."


	4. Episode 3

-In Johto insland-

"I'm tired of all those reward challenges!", Bowser roared.

"Me too! The immunity challenges are not so bad, but the reward ones drive me crazy!", Mewtwo argued.

"I have an idea, let's go to MissingNo's island and destroy and all the materials for the reward challenge!", Ganondorf suggested.

"Yeah!", Bowser agreed. "Great idea! Let's go!"

-Reward challenge?-

"Hi folks…", MissingNo sighed.

"What's going on, MissingNo?", Luigi asked. "You look unhappy."

"It's because someone destroyed all my material for the reward challenges!", MissingNo explained. "The guilty ones are

Bowser, Mewtwo and Ganondorf!"

"How did you guess it was us?", Mewtwo replied.

"It was OBVIOUS! Anyway, I decided that, from now on, there will only immunity challenges and no rewards! So, you won't get prices! Too bad for you! …but, because I feel good today, at end of the immunity challenges, each of you will receive a maximum tomato, so you won't die of hunger…"

"That's very nice of you, Missingno!", Pikachu thanked.

"You're welcome! So, today immunity challenge is about… Red and blue! The games where you can see… ME! Anyway, here's the first question. Mario vs Samus! Which version, similar to Red and Blue…"

"Green!", Samus exclaimed.

"Samus, you are…...…..."

"STOP THAT! "

"Ok, you're right… 1 for Johto."

"Yeah!"

"Kirby vs Marth! Which professor is playing a very important role in these games?"

"Ivy!", Kirby answered.

"No, Marth?"

"I think it's Elm.", the Prince replied.

"No! It's Oak. Anyway, Peach vs Bowser! Name me 2 pokemon that you can't catch in the Red version."

"Vulpix and Ninetales!", Bowser growled.

"Good, 2 for Johto. Link vs Ganondorf! Name me 2 pokemon that you can't catch in the Blue version."

"Primeape and… what's its name… huh…", Ganondorf hesitated.

"Primeape and Ekans!", Link corrected.

"Good! 1 for Kanto, 2 for Johto. Now, Roy vs Pichu! How can you catch Mew, without gameshark?"

"You can't!", Roy protested.

"Yes, you can."

"With a weird cheat with a youngster and flying to Lavender Town…", Pichu tried.

"I'll accept it. This cheat is hard to explain… But it's fun! We can have Mew without gameshark! Anyway, I have to continue

this quiz! 2 for Kanto and 2 for Johto as well. Luigi vs Fox! A man will trade you a Farfetch'd for a…"

"Spearow!", Fox completed.

"Good, 3 for Johto, 2 for Kanto. Dr.Mario vs Falco! What type is Dragonair?"

"Dragon…air?", Dr. Mario thought outloud.

"Yes! It's dragon!"

"What? What did I say again?"

"3 for each team. Mr.Game & Watch vs Master Hand! Who is the cooooooooolest of all the trainers in the game?"

"The guy in Viridian city that shows how to catch pokemon, of course…", Master Hand sighed.

"Yeah! 4 points for Johto, 3 for Kanto. Captain vs Jiggly! In which city can you cast the coooooooolest of all pokemon?"

"Cinnabar…", the Captain sighed.

"That's right! 5 well-deserved points for Johto and 3 for Kanto. Yoshi vs DK! According to (stupid) rumors, in which pokemon

can Dragonite evolve into using a Fire Stone?"

"Me!", Yoshi explained.

"Yeah! And by the way, DON'T TRY ANY YOSHI OR PIKABLU CHEAT AT HOME! THEY DON'T WORK! I hope that this (cough )very subtle message was understood by all readers. Thanks for listening. 5 Johto and 4 for Kanto. Zelda vs Ness! Which pokemon can you catch in the Power Plant?"

"Zapdos!", Ness answered.

"Yes, 6 Johto and 4 for Kanto. Now, Pikachu vs Mewtwo!"

"MissingNo, it's useless, even if Pikachu gets it right, we win!", Mewtwo exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right… (gets angry) BUT IT TOOK ME AGES TO FIND QUESTIONS SO JUST LET ME… (calms down) Anyway… Which…"

"Celine Dion, oops, I got it wrong!", Mewtwo said, ironicly. "I'm so sad…"

"OK, OK! Johto wins! Happy now? Sorry, Kanto, you'll have to go to the tribal council tonight."

-In Kanto Island-

"This time we should vote for Pikachu, he's too strong.", Mario told his alliance group."

"Yes!", Peach agreed.

"I say we vote for Pichu, because he's too weak!", Luigi proposed.

"No, Pikachu!", Mario persisted.

"Pichu!"

"Pikachu!"

"Pichu!"

"PIKACHU!"

"PICHU!"

"Guys, guys, I think we shall vote on our own tonight.", Dr. Mario advised.

"OK, but MY choice is doing what Mario says!", Peach exclaimed. "He's always right, so I agree with him."

"Thanks, dear…", Mario told Peach.

"At least, Yoshi, you agree with me, huh?", Luigi asked the dinosaur.

"Well, huh, I think that Mario's right…", Yoshi replied.

"Doh! Mario, Mario, always Mario!"

Luigi left the others, unhappy. Dr.Mario went away too, because he didn't want to be part of the fight. He hated fights. He loved sick people though.

"Now I think you know for who we vote!", Mario said, winking at Peach and Yoshi.

"Of course my dear, of course!", Peach laughed evily.

"Mwouhaha!", Yoshi laughed.

It was weird to see one of the most peaceful trio of all Super Smash Brothers Melee laughing that way…

"Hey!", Kirby told Link and Zelda. "I was wondering if you wanted me and Mr.Game to be part of your alliance."

Zelda and Link looked at each other and they nodded.

"We agree.", Link said.

"Hurray!", Kirby exclaimed. "You heard that, pal?"

"Good!", Mr.Game replied.

"But I don't know for who to vote…", Zelda told them.

"Me neither…", Link added.

"Why not Bowser?", Mr.Game asked.

"Bowser isn't in our team!", Kirby exclaimed.

"Oops, I forgot! Anyway, these are only details!"

"Are you sure?", Pikachu asked.

"Yes!", Pichu replied. "I heard him saying I'm too weak! Waaaaaaaah!"

"Don't cry, don't cry!", Jigglypuff sang. "Lullaby… Lullaby… Let me sing for you a Lullaby…"

"Sob… I like that song!", Pichu said.

"For your sake, Pichu, it's the best thing to do.", Pikachu confirmed.

-Tribal council-

"Hi, you have to vote someone out again…", MissingNo sighed. "Mario, you're up!"

Minutes later…

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave. I'll read the votes. First vote,

Mario."

"I'm mean, huh?", Luigi taunted.

Mario glared at him.

"Second vote, Luigi."

"I'm mean, huh?", Mario taunted back.Luigi glared at him, of course!

"Third vote, Peach. Fourth vote, Peach."

"Is it you?", Kirby whispered to Mr.Game & Watch.

"Yeah.", he confirmed.

"2 votes Peach, 1 vote Mario and 1 vote Luigi. Fifth vote, Peach. Sixth vote, Peach."

"That's mean!", the Toadstool princess exclaimed.

"We REALLY are an alliance.", Link whispered to his friends. "We all voted for her!"

"Seventh vote, Luigi. Height vote, Luigi. 3 votes Luigi, 1 vote Mario and 4 for votes Peach… Nineth vote, Luigi. Tenth vote,

Luigi. Eleventh vote, Luigi."

"Uh-oh!", Luigi worried.

"An Ho-oh?", Dr.Mario asked. "Where?"

"AHEM! Twelth vote, Luigi. Second person voted out of the Kanto tribe, Luigi. Luigi, the tribe has spoken!"

"Doh!"


	5. Episode 4

-Challenge-

"Come on, guys!", MissingNo greeted. "Johto, see the new Kanto! Luigi has been voted out at last tribal council."

"I hope the next is Mario!", Bowser replied.

"Ahem! So, Johto, who will you take off?"

"I will be off.", Fox said.

"OK. Today's quiz is about… Pokemon Stadium! Mario vs Samus! How many…"

"151.", the prime hunter responded.

"OK, you're right. The question was "How many pokemon can battle in Pokemon Stadium?" Anyway, 1 Johto. Kirby vs Marth!

What's the name of the building where you battle gym leaders?"

"The gym leader castle!", Marth answered.

"Rrrrrrrright! 2 for Johto. Peach vs Bowser! Can I battle in Pokemon Stadium?"

"No, because you're a looser!", Bowser exclaimed.

"What?"

"I mean, no, because you're too good for them…"

"3 for Johto… Link vs Ganondorf! How many trainers do you have to battle to win a cup?"

"8!", Link said.

"Right! 1 for Kanto, 3 for Johto. Roy vs Pichu! How many trainers do you have to battle before facing a gym leader?"

"3!", Pichu responded.

":Yeah! 2 for Kanto, 3 for Johto. Dr.Mario vs Falco! What's the name of the cup for level 25 to 30 pokemon?"

"It's petit cup!", Falco replied.

"Yes, 4 for Johto… And 2 for Kanto. Mr. Game vs Master! At what level must the pokemon be to battle in the Pika Cup?"

"15 to 20!", Mr.Game answered.

"Yeah! GO, KANTO, KANTO, GO! Huh, I mean, that's good. Anyway, it's 3 for Kanto, 4 for Johto. Captain vs Jiggly!

What's the name of the first Elite Four?"

"Will!", Captain Falcon said.

"No, that's in Pokemon Stadium 2."

"It's Lorelei!", Jigglypuff corrected.

"Yes, indeed. 4 for each team! Now, it's Yoshi vs DK! What is the cup that has no level restrictions?"

"Prime Cup!", Yoshi growled.

"That's grrrrrrrrrrrrreat! 5 Kanto, 4 Johto. Zelda vs Ness! What happens when you complete the Hall of Fame?"

"You get Mew!", Ness shouted.

"No…"

"You get Mewtwo, I think…", Zelda guessed.

"No, sorry… You get amnesia Pysduck… Pikachu vs Mewtwo! Who do you have to battle after having completed Gym

Leader castle and the Stadium?"

"Me!", Mewtwo yelled.

"Yes, so that means… it's a tie! So, I'll choose…

…

…

…

…

…

KANTO WINS!"

"That's not fair!", Bowser roared.

"Look who's talking! It is fair, because no Kanto member ever cheated, unlike you Bowser! Now, it's time to go to…"

"I'm tired of all those quizzes and challenges!", Mewtwo emitted with anger. "I'm tired of Survivor, 12 days is enough! Now, we'll go 27 days later! Mwouhaha!"

"No, don't!"

Mewtwo teleported everybody 27 days later, in the final Survivor reunion…

"It worked…", Mewtwo thought. "…and I'm in the final two! Hope I'll win!"

"And the winner is… Mewtwo!", MissingNo announced.

"I won! I won! I'm the Sole Survivor! Yeah! I rule! I rule! I'm the best! And you're all loooooooooooooooooooosers!"

"And your price is…...…..."

"Oh, not again!", Kirby exclaimed.

"It's a ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...

…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...MAGNIFICIENT MISSINGNO POSTER!"

"All that for a poster!", Mewtwo exclaimed.

"And also 1 million dollars, but this is less important…"

"Yeah! 1 million dollars!"

"Yes, 1 big million dollars to play Monopoly!"

"What? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The end


End file.
